This disclosure relates in general to satellite communication systems and, but not by way of limitation, to satellite communication systems using multiple satellites.
Satellites are power limited. That is, satellites have a limited power resources that can be used for communications, propulsion, processing, steering etc. Increasing the power available to these resources can be very expensive. Thus, satellite systems are often designed with tight power budgets. Therefore, increasing power to a communication link can be very expensive. On the other hand, the performance of a communication link can be proportional to the power associated with the communication link. Thus, a balance is often struck between performance gains and cost when considering designing a satellite communication system.
Gateway antennas are often larger than subscriber terminal antennas. Accordingly, the return link between the satellite and gateway can be lower powered than the link between the satellite and a subscriber terminal. Moreover, performance gains may be important between the gateway and the satellite because of these often lower powered signals.
There is a general need in the art to provide increased satellite signal strength without greatly increasing the costs of the overall satellite system.